


The Fisherman’s Encounter with the Merman

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Fisherman!Geoff, M/M, Merman!Ryan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walked towards the lonely beach, his boots sinking in the sand and from a fair distance, he saw something bright blue that twinkled under the sunny sky. He walked closer to it, seeing it move. Close enough he was taken aback by the spectacle of a being. He never thought they existed, it must’ve been an old fisherman’s tale, but there he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fisherman’s Encounter with the Merman

**Author's Note:**

> based off a shorter prompt I wrote

He didn’t think it was a hazard, he just let it go into the waters for the day, expecting to get his fish like usual. His boat was tied to the pier as he jumped off and headed into town for some errands he never had the chance to do while he was out at sea. He picked up a few books, canned fruits and vegetables, and a new sweater or two. He didn’t forget to greet the markets and the restaurants that counted on his fish.

He walked towards the lonely beach, his boots sinking in the sand and from a fair distance, he saw something bright blue that twinkled under the sunny sky. He walked closer to it, seeing it move. Close enough he was taken aback by the spectacle of a being. He never thought they existed, it must’ve been an old fisherman’s tale, but there he was.

The merman with the shaggy light brown hair fought the fishnet he got caught in, and he soon realized it was his net he put out that morning. Sand stuck to his wet scales, and he looked like to be suffocating under the hot sun.

He wasn’t going to let him die and he rushed over and yelled “Stop, you’re making it worse.” The merman froze and looked at him with big eyes, and tried to move back into the water from the rocks. He had been discovered, and he believed that the fisherman was going to kill him. He gripped onto his blue tail and pulled him back onto the sand. “I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to cut you out of the net, just, stay still dammit.” he pulled out his switchblade out of his pocket and started to cut the rope. The merman relaxed and watched him cut the ropes.

The air was thick as he tried to cut as fast as he can. “So, do you have a name?”

“Why?” the merman asked.

“Because I am a nice person and I’m trying to make small talk with a merman.”

“James Ryan, but, Ryan is fine,” the merman replied. “And yours?”

“Geoff, Geoff Ramsey,” he introduced. “I am the fisherman on that boat over there,” he paused to point. “It’s my fault you got caught in this net.” Ryan looked at him sympathetically, as this was the man he accidentally swam through his fishnet. He stayed silent as he watched Geoff cut the rest of the net until it was easy to remove it. "Easy now, take a hold of my arms. I’m going to pull you in before you turn into a meal."

Ryan took hold of Geoff’s arms, noticing all the tattoos about the sea on them. It took a lot of Geoff’s strength to pull him into the sea. The water drenched his pants as he pulled him in until he was able to swim on his own.

“Thank you, I owe you my life," Ryan said as he happily swam around Geoff. Geoff was just in awe over him, how his blue tail looked even more beautiful and mystical when it was properly wet. Ryan looked happy as well, his skin soaking up the fresh water.

“It’s no problem,” Geoff smiled as he walked out of the water, waving back as he watched him swim farther and farther away. He walked back to his boat, sighed at how he’s going to have to buy some new net and put it out again in the morning.

The merman from afar watched the man go back to his boat, and while he was being called away from the shore, he vowed to himself that he’ll return. He did, and swam to the man’s boat. He knocked on the sides, and shouted his name but he was never heard, afraid to go back on the beach in fear that it won’t be Geoff to find him, but instead a tourist or someone whom is willing to exploit his species.

Geoff didn’t forget about the merman named Ryan, and he hoped him a safe return back to wherever he lived in the ocean. A few days after the meeting, he had sailed into the sea, hoping to get some seafood and bigger fish to bring back by the afternoon. At dawn, he was awake and dressed, ready to put his net into the waters. He lowered the net slowly, and once it was in the water, it was a waiting game. He went back into his cabin to pull out a book he bought while he was in town. He opened it to the first page and began.

At page 150, his boat suddenly rocked to the side. Geoff shut his book and ran up on the dock, feeling something quite large in the net. He cranked the crane to pull it up, recognizing the blue tail among the fish.

"Help! I’m stuck, oh, dear fisherman!" Ryan performed as he wagged his tail. Geoff chuckled as he pulled the net onto the boat, letting the small amount of fish escape and the merman sit on his now very wet deck.

“Didn’t think you’ll ever come back,” Geoff admitted. Ryan pushed his wet hair of his face.

“Well, why not give humans a chance? You did save my life,” Ryan tapped his tail on the dock as he leaned on his forearms.

“I couldn’t let you just die,” Geoff sat crosslegged next to him. It was obvious that the conversations would have to be cut short, as the sun wasn’t doing Ryan any justice. “I’m going back to shore soon, but now I don’t have enough fish to bring back.”

Ryan looked at all the flopping fish around them, and how it was clear that Geoff was bringing them back for nourishment.

“Cover your head,” Ryan ordered.

“What?” Geoff replied as a sudden swarm of trout came flying into his boat. “Jesus Christ!” he shouted as he covered his head too late and the slimy fish fell on top of him.

“Is this enough?” Ryan asked, proud of his little bit of magic.

“No! Never enough! Don’t do that again,” Geoff replied sarcastically as now he had fish everywhere in his small fishing boat that he would have to gather in a net. The sun would cook them sooner than the time he had to get them in cages and ready to bring back to shore. Ryan hopped back into the water when he decided it was too hot for him to stay out, and he followed Geoff’s boat back to shore. Geoff would always look back into the water, checking if the blue tail wasn’t too far from him.

Geoff gave him his goodnight as he gave all his fish to the shop owners and restaurants, explaining that he’s going to bed early to be awake and moving before dawn. Ryan, disappointed that Geoff couldn’t stay out with him, understood and went back to his kingdom for the night.

Ryan swam through the waters, looking out for species willing to eat him. He swam farther and farther away from the shore and into the ocean depths. His scales were barely shining under the minimal lights, but the faint glow of the sun or the moon that did peak in reflected off neighbouring merfolk; not one shining the same colour. He entered his kingdom, trying to avoid any of his family or friends.

“Hey, Ryan,” a voice called out, He stopped and turned away to see a younger merman, thinner and smaller than him, looking at him as is he’s done something terribly illegal. “Where do you go?” he asked, his green scales sparkling some shades of dark blue.

“None of your business, Gavin,” Ryan spat before swimming away. The merman followed.

“Y’know, you’re going to get into trouble if he finds out you keep going up,” Gavin reminded him.

“Yeah, I know, if you don’t shut up, maybe he won’t find out,” Ryan warned him.

“Well, it’s not like I’m the only one that notices that you’re not around, you dumb crab!” He shouted. Ryan quickly put a hand over his mouth to shush him. He was being too loud, he was always too loud, and it was a miracle that he hasn’t called in the submarines with the sound of his voice. Gavin furrowed his eyebrows as Ryan slowly removed his hand. “I know you almost got your blue arse almost killed going up there. I don’t know why you’re putting yourself in such danger,” Gavin whispered, worriedly.

“It was an accident, and there is a good reason now to go, you just won’t ever know,” Ryan told him. He slowly swam away to his chamber, Gavin following. Mermen couldn’t really sleep, other than rest in the safety of giant anemone. Though, Ryan had found himself a hole in a rock, in which he called his chamber. Among a wall, there were magical books from centuries before him. Tales about mermen walking among the humans. No more tails, no more gills and all the willingness to study more than just the waters. Gavin looked upon Ryan’s collection with sorrow.

“Only Poseidon can ever grant you legs,” Gavin reminded as Ryan pulled out a book he had read twenty times before. Ryan sighed.

“I know, I know,” he repeated. “There has to be a way to give humans tails right?”

“That is just insanity. A human can never understand us like we understand them. They have killed our kind, they have no respect. You know this very well, we’ve been in hiding since what they called the Dark Ages. We’ve worked so hard to erase our existence, that there is no use mending what’s already broken.”

When the sun began to give a golden glow to the green of the waters, Gavin watched Ryan swim away to where the water was fresher, but closer to men. He did not follow, and swam away to his own errands.  Ryan continued going towards the shore where he knew Geoff’s boat was. It wasn’t at the dock, and he assumed he was already out to fish.

Geoff was sitting in his boat, just as the other day, catching up on his novel as he waited for the fish. Merely a few chapters in, he felt his boat tip violently again. He jumped out of his seat and ran outside, pulling up the next and finding the blue tail again.

"Are you going to get stuck in my net just so we can talk?" Geoff asked.

"Always," Ryan replied.

Geoff pulled him up, and Ryan laid on his dock. Geoff, curious about the merman’s anatomy, began to ask him questions.

“How are you able to breathe in oxygen?” he asked. Ryan pulled up his arms and the gills among his ribcage seemed like wide open cuts. “That’s gross.”

“I have lungs too. A lot better lungs than what you humans have.” Ryan put them down and inhaled deeply, proving that there was no harm with him breathing in air. Geoff sat quietly as Ryan explained to him how his gills were only useful in the water, and his windpipe was closed when he was underwater; breathing in filtered oxygen from his gills, and exhaling gases into bubbles when he spoke.

“I would love to see that. Talking with bubbles coming out,” Geoff smiled. Hearing Geoff be interested in him, and his world made Ryan’s heart grow more for the human species. They were so curious, and Geoff was very understanding.

“Well, you know, we’re pretty cool,” Ryan boasted as he felt his skin dry up, and he desperately wanted to stay in the boat to talk to him but his windpipe just wanted to close, and his tail was becoming stiff. Geoff noticed the man’s chest struggling to breathe. He pulled his arm over his shoulder and lifted him before using all his strength to throw him back in the water.

“I don’t want a dead fish in my boat,” Geoff shouted from his dock. Ryan pushed his wet hair away from his eyes and he let the cold water soak back into his pores and let his gills bring in fresh oxygen to his lungs.

“I wasn’t going to die,” Ryan reassured him.

“Looked like you were going to become dinner,” Geoff said, sitting at the edge and letting his feet dangle off the ledge.  They continued to talk about Ryan’s species, having to hide from humans for so long. Geoff’s face softened, finding sympathy in having to hide before his own kind had killed them. “I’m sorry, fuck, I wish I can take it back from all six or seven billion of us.”

“Well, we’re talking huh? You’re one in six or seven billion that won’t kill me.”

Geoff and Ryan continued their own routine. Ryan following Geoff back to shore whenever he was done for the day, wishing Geoff goodnight, and returning back to his home. By the next morning, Ryan was ready to see Geoff again. Geoff’s inner clock became accustomed to the merman coming to see him every morning.

“Why are you a fisherman?” Ryan asked.

“My father was a fisherman, my brother went off to God-knows-where to become a businessman, and I took over the boat. I’ve lived in this boat for thirty-nine years of my life, and I could live another one hundred if I can. I love the sea, I love this boat. Being a fisherman now is just to have an income.”

“Humans depend on you for food, right?”

“Mostly.”

“Do you have a wife?”

“A wife?”

“Well, a mate,  a lover, whatever you humans call it.”

Geoff chuckled. “I haven’t been with anyone since high school. I haven’t needed anyone else.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

It stung at his heart. “Yeah, I do, but I’ve gotten used to it.” His heart sunk at the bottom of his heart as the words escaped his mouth. It had been so long, and he had grown to love the silence and his own existence. His only friends have been his customers, and even then, he never dared to ask them to be more. He had traveled the waters, been to many shores, talked to many seafolk, but never thought about seeing them again. Perhaps he should.

Ryan could feel the heaviness he created, and he forgot that human emotion was a delicate reminder of how poorly some lived. He looked around himself in the water, trying to figure out a way to bring happiness back to him.

“Geoff, don’t move, I’ll be back.”

“I ain’t moving, buddy.”

Ryan swam down, looking for the special creature. He found him walking along the bottom, kicking up sand. He carefully picked him up and swam back up.

“Here Geoff!” he threw the animal onto his lap. Geoff almost fell into the water as he saw the crab on his lap, ready to pinch him.

“Why the fuck are you giving me a crab?” Geoff asked, looking down at the smiling merman.

“He can live on land! You can talk to him when I’m not around.”

“I don’t think I can speak crab,” Geoff moved his hands away from his lap, trying to get the crab to not pinch exposed skin. The crab looked much angrier to be moved than friendly.

“He wants to tell you hello!”

“Nope! I think he wants to pinch off my face.” Geoff pulled himself away from the ledge, trying to throw the crab back into the water before he killed it.

“Not with you trying to grab him.”

“Listen,” Geoff managed to get the crab and throw him back in the water next to Ryan. “That was sweet and all but, I don’t think I can manage a friendship with a crab.”

Ryan’s face looked disappointed.

“I’m sorry fish buddy, but I’ll be alright. I swear,” Geoff smiled, trying to lighten the mood. The company of the merman was truly something he never expected in his life. He spoke to him from the railing whenever he can and when he realized he had to bring in his fish, Ryan would help him from the waters.

It had become a daily routine; waking up to the incoming splashes of a tail hitting water below the boat. Even when the mornings were cold, the merman, bare-chested and all swam near his boat to tell him good morning and keep him company as he leaned over the railing, talking to him about what was going on the world, well, _his world_.

Perhaps Geoff didn’t sleep that night, because Ryan found him sitting at the edge already, with his net in the water and a book in hand. He looked tired, but he still greeted him with a smile and a wave.

“What are you reading?” Ryan asked as he thought if he could climb the rope that hung off the side of the boat.

“A novel,” Geoff answered bluntly.

“I know that, but what kind?”

“Fictional,” Geoff answered with a playful tone to his voice.

“What’s it about? Dammit!” Ryan pushed. Geoff giggled.

“It’s about a man in Paris, well, a spy in Paris and he’s on a mission to get this diamond back but he’s getting seduced by this English spy while he’s there. They’re both after the diamond but they don’t know the other is a spy. Don’t judge me, this book was three dollars,” Geoff explained. Ryan was interested.

“Where’s ‘Paris’? Ryan asked. Geoff realized that he was talking about a world that Ryan was not accustomed to.

“It’s in another country, very North-East from here. It’s very old and romantic.”

“Can I swim there?”

“If you want, it’ll take a very long time,” Geoff told him, finding the idea to swim to France too excessive.

“Have you been there?”

“Once, when I was younger.”

The topic of France dropped. Geoff looked up at the gray sky, seeing darker gray clouds in the distance. He sighed.

“Wanna come up here Ryan? It’s going to rain soon,” Geoff offered.

“Really?”

“Yeah! C’mon, grab the rope and I’ll pull you up.” Geoff got up from his sitting spot, feeling how stiff his knees were. He stretched before pulling up the rope but felt the rope being tugged already and Ryan was already up on the boat. His tail hitting the wood hard and almost grabbing onto Geoff for support. Ryan settling next to Geoff on the floor, feeling how dry the wood was and how the small splints pinched at his scales. Geoff had his book in his hand and offered to read him some while they waited for the rain.

Ryan had no idea what a diamond was, or what a spy really did, but it was soothing to hear Geoff talk. His raincoat was cold and foreign against his bare wet skin. It was truly a fascination to be with Geoff on his boat. Humans were truly a species, especially if they wore waterproof plastic clothing and stayed out in the rain. He wished he can bring him back to his kingdom, so he would never have to get scolded again for being out in the external waters for too long. Neighbours were noticing, they were all starting to notice his disappearance. Though, he excused it by saying he’s been getting curious about the animals further out in the waters and they’ve let it go, but only Gavin really knew.

The rain started to come down, and Geoff noticed the letters in his books smearing as he tried to shield it with his coat covered arm. The rain took longer than expected, Ryan was already half dry when his scales soon felt like they can move again. It didn’t matter if the pages began to fall apart, Geoff continued to read the story as he felt the merman’s weight against his side and the tip of his tail flap at his feet. While his coat kept him dry, he couldn’t deny he was getting cold, and his teeth were chattering at random intervals in his story telling. They didn’t want the moment to end. Geoff hadn’t laid with anyone in close to twenty years, and it felt foreign to have his weight against him but he didn’t want to let it go, because it was comforting and different.

The book was a pile of mush when Geoff couldn’t turn a page anymore and Ryan was half-asleep on his arm. He shook his arm a little to wake the merman from his daze.

“The pages crumbled, fishy, I can’t continue the story.” Geoff explained. Ryan lifted himself off of him.

“Will you get more books?” he asked.

“Of course I will. When I get back to land.” Geoff comforted. Ryan’s face was full of excitement for the next book he clearly didn’t understand perfectly. The rain soon ended and Geoff helped Ryan get back into the water as he wished him goodnight before going in to change into warmer clothes.

While Ryan was gone, Gavin was the one to cover his disappearance. Making fake paperwork and notes that he had collected from his “trips”.

“One day Ryan, I am going to let you get found out,” Gavin threatened him as Ryan settled into his cave to write more notes on Geoff and the story he was told. Ryan looked up as he crossed his arms to look very much serious.

“Gavin, I know very well that you are on my side. You are curious as well, and only I have the courage to go to the surface,” he told him. Gavin wanted to counter him, but was right. Gavin, among others wanting to get a glimpse of the world out of the waters.

“Don’t be too reckless then,” was the only thing Gavin would tell him at that point.

The monsoon season had passed, and with the warmer weather commencing, Geoff was out and about on his boat in short sleeves and comfier pants. Geoff’s boat was tied to the dock as he would have to wait for the next season of fishing.

“Hey, you never explained to me your markings on your arms,” Ryan had asked when he first greeted him that morning.

“Oh, these are my tattoos. They’re just about my life on the sea. My permanent works of art,” he described, pulling up the short sleeves up to his shoulder. There were compasses, maps, anchors, and much more. Ryan liked that description and wished he can see them closer without drying out in the heat of the sun. His own skin was pale, with the occasional blue scales that peaked through. Geoff’s arms were like pages from his books. Geoff’s feet dangled over the edge like they always did when they spoke and Ryan wished, _wanted to_ , go back on the boat to sit next to him as they’ve done so many times now, but the weather has been too hot to go back up there himself.

“Hey Geoff, come in the water, it’s warm,” he splashed around a little. The happiness on Geoff’s face disappeared.

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m alright up on my boat. Besides, I can’t hold my breath for very long,” he shrugged off. Ryan didn’t press on and they continued to keep each other company. Ryan was really interested in Geoff’s hand tattoos and he was determined to see them. He grabbed onto the rope Geoff always let loose to let him climb up. He must’ve pulled too hard on shook the boat because he heard a splash and Geoff was no longer on the rail.

“Shit! Fuck!” Geoff yelled whenever his head was over water and instantly Ryan felt that something was wrong, and humans were natural born swimmers but Geoff wasn’t swimming and he head was going underwater without a proper breath of air. Ryan let go of the rope and dived back into the waters to Geoff’s sinking body. He took him in his arms and pulled him up for air. He wasn’t breathing and Ryan swam as fast as could to shore as he crawled onto the sand. The sun was hot and his back burned, but as long as his tail was in the water he believed he would be fine.

“Geoff, Geoff! C’mon, breathe!” he held him in his arms, splashing his face with the cold water. “I don’t know what to do. I’m sorry,” he sobbed. He placed his head on his chest, making sure his heart was still beating. After a few minutes, Ryan felt Geoff cough and he left him so he can bring up the water in his lungs. He took deep rapid breaths as he coughed out the water.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Geoff coughed off and on. Ryan put his hands on Geoff’s chest and whispered a few words as the rest of the water was brought up violently and Ryan was sure that nothing was damaged. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” Ryan quietly apologized as he let Geoff calm down. Ryan had to let go for merely a few moments to go wet himself as he felt a burn on his back. Geoff was going to be alright.

“I can’t swim,” Geoff admitted.

“You can’t? Aren’t humans natural born swimmers?” Ryan asked as Geoff laid in the sun to let his wet clothes dry up.

“I was never taught how to swim,” he said.

“I can teach you,” he comforted. “I don’t know how human legs work very well, though.”

Geoff smiled at him as Ryan’s tail was visible through the shallow waters. The sun made it sparkle and made it look even more mystical. “I wouldn’t mind,” he said as he looked up at Ryan’s upper-half. He was strong, and it could’ve been magic or all the swimming; he didn’t care.

Ryan’s face might as well have glowed brighter than the setting sun when Geoff agreed to get swimming lessons from a merman.

Geoff’s first swimming lesson was after he went into town to get swim trunks and some rubber balloons to put on his arms. Ryan thought he looked like a clownfish with the orange balloons and an orange ring around his waist.

“I am ready,” Geoff announced. Ryan laughed as he took tiny steps from the beach and into the water. Ryan had his arms out for him as he reached his level and the ring was under his shoulders as Geoff desperately tried to move his legs under him.

“I think I’m going to have to teach you to hold your breath, now, you're kicking downwards,” Ryan told him as he held onto Geoff’s arms. Ryan’s hands had a texture different from his own. They were smoother but a tad silkier. Ryan’s voice was comforting to the man who hadn’t gone in water up to his chin in over a decade. A fisherman that spent his life on the water but never could swim. It was the disconnect he made so he wouldn’t get too attached to living out on the sea, but now that he was in it, he never wanted to leave. The sea was where Ryan was, and when the tutorial was over (his fingers were pruning) and if it meant learning how to swim to be closer to him, he’ll do it.

“You were out in the sun too long,” Gavin pointed out the fleshy marks on his back. Ryan has been trying to cure them but it would be a long process.

“I know, but I did it for a good cause,” he said as he turned towards him. He tried placing seaweed to cover it temporarily.

“You’re being reckless,” Gavin reminded him.

“He was going to drown! I can’t let him drown, Gavin,” Ryan cried out. Gavin sighed, he knew that this was going to happen. “I wouldn’t…” he heard Ryan mumble to himself as he opened up the newest scroll he found in another merman village.

Geoff found himself dreaming about Ryan’s arms during the nights when he wasn’t there. He woke himself up and thought it was nothing until his body craved the cold waters and the merman’s strong arms. His heart beat picked up whenever he heard the water move close to his boat.

Swimming lessons weren’t the same when he was hyper-aware of Ryan’s grip on his waist or his arms. How close he was to him, how he watched the sun dry his hair into a brown wavy mess. He knew that deep down in his heart that they couldn’t be possible and as much as wanted to stay in his arms forever, he had to pull away. Though, he hadn’t been in love in over a decade; he couldn’t shake it off.

Ryan unconsciously pulled Geoff close to him as they floated in the water during a swimming lesson. He was becoming scared, protective,, unwilling to leave his side. Though, he knew better. His lies were becoming transparent and it wouldn’t be long until Poseidon would catch him and keep him in his prison.

“I’m going to let you go now,” he told him. He slowly let Geoff go to allow him to swim on his own. Geoff took a deep breath as he let his body float as he paddled his feet, Ryan grinned as Geoff’s head wasn’t going under and he was swimming in place. “Geoff! You’re swimming!”

Geoff opened his eyes and he was still seeing above the water and Ryan still had his arms out in case he needed his help. He didn’t and Geoff swam around Ryan like a happy little fish.

“Fuck yeah I am!” Geoff shouted as he dove underwater and back up again. Ryan took the cue that they can now play together in the water. They looked at each other and dove down. Ryan was able to let himself sink a little quicker than Geoff so he pulled him down. Geoff was blowing air bubbles out of his nose.

“Having fun?” Ryan said in the water, bubbled coming out of his mouth as he spoke. Geoff wanted to speak but he would have to let all the oxygen out of his lungs. He nodded as he watched Ryan’s gills work to allow him to breathe underwater. They resurfaced and Geoff took a deep breath of air and called it a day.

It seemed like Ryan was floating on glass clouds when he returned to the reef that night with more scrolls. Gavin was no where in sight and he shrugged that he would be there soon.

“Ryan, hide! Quick!” he heard Gavin’s shrill voice. He was at the back of his cavern and he tried to swim up until he saw the guards come rushing in to take all his studies.

“Don’t you dare touch my books!” he yelled at the guards but he was shushed quickly as he felt his hands being pulled behind his back. He couldn’t budge free. Gavin was being held by other guards as Ryan looked up at him with big eyes. “I thought I could trust you.” he mouthed.

Gavin could cry. “They found out before I can cover it. Your studies are due.”

Ryan watched as they went through all his belongings and conclude their search. They found the documents and they pulled him to the castle hidden in the giant rocks of the reef. He tried every spell to unlock the cuffs around his wrists but it was no use at the moment. He was brought into the golden front doors of the castle and down the carpet of red moss that lead up to Poseidon’s throne along with all the empty seats beside him for his grand-daughters. He was due to marry one of them, but one them had become a human and died one as well. Ever since her death, he had grown bitter. The guards brought Poseidon his scrolls and books and he looked through them with disgust.

“You lied to me James!” Poseidon yelled from his throne. His trident glowed in his hands. “Five thousand years we’ve been silent! We hid, and now you’ve gone to get our kind killed! How dare you follow in my grand-daughter’s footsteps!”

 _“He wasn’t going to expose us or kill us!”_ Ryan defended. It only got His Majesty much angrier.

“How do you know?! How do you know he’s just being a gentleman to swoon your heart in to kill you? I forbid you from seeing this man ever again! I forbid you from leaving this reef ever again!” he thumped his trident on the rocks next to his throne. Ryan fought the cuffs until he was able to break them with his own strength and swim away. “Chase after the traitor!”

He swam as fast as he could back to Geoff’s boat. He grabbed onto the rope and pulled himself onto the boat. Geoff looked happy but worried to see him breathing heavily on his dock.

“Hey, you’re late.” Geoff greeted.

“No time for casual talk. Poseidon is coming for me. I’m going to jail. I have just enough time to tell you,” the waters were becoming unstable and Geoff was holding onto the railing. The skies have turned a dark menacing gray and the air roared in their ears. “I love you Geoff, don’t forget me.”

“Wait, what?” Geoff asked, unable to hear Ryan properly over the wind. “Ryan!” he cried. He held out his hand but they were being knocked around to waves of the sea and Geoff might as well pass out or vomit but he held on.

Ryan couldn’t get to Geoff, his tail was useless on the boat. He gripped onto the cracks and pulled himself to Geoff, letting his tail get cut by the dry wood. “Geoff, listen to me, I love you. Go on, live your life, but don’t forget me.” he shouted. Geoff looked at him in tears.

“This isn’t fair! I just got you and now you’re gone!” Geoff cried. Ryan could only lean over to kiss him, feeling his moustache tickle his nose. Geoff could melt to Ryan’s touch but the boat shook so hard that it separated them. Poseidon was sucking him back into the waters even if it meant bringing Geoff and his boat with him. He looked at Geoff one more time as he let the wave take him away. Geoff sat there sobbing as Ryan let his body go numb in the water as he felt Poseidon take a hold of him and bring him back into the depths of the sea.

Gavin watched from his chains as Poseidon brought back Ryan’s unconscious body back to his throne. Poseidon held him like a child as his once bright blue scales were no longer beautiful, but drab and gray. A merman with a broken heart. Ryan’s body was significantly smaller than Poseidon’s, only being large enough to fit in his hand from his head to the tip of his tail.

“James, I am only doing this for your own good,” Poseidon spoke inside his mind. Ryan’s body shook as he cried and punched at the hand under him. All the guards and merfolk in the room went quiet as they watched their beloved academic’s life leave him with every salted tear that mixed with the waters.

“No! No! _No_!” he cried but it was no use. “No, please, I love him.” His voice echoed through the oceans and suddenly every merperson in the sea could feel a pain in themselves as they mourned for the lonely merman. He fought, but everyone could hear his heart crack into a million little pieces. A merperson could never die, they believed, but there was a first for every legend. Gavin cried for him, blaming himself for not doing a better job. He could’ve been happy with the human but instead he had broke his untold promise and he had let Ryan _die_.

Once the tides had calmed down, Geoff lifted his body off the ground and slumped back into his cabin. A book was on his desk, a new book, and he just wanted to throw it into the water but instead, he took deep breaths and opened up to page one.

The story of the the merman that died of a broken heart spread through the oceans faster than a hurricane could hit land. The oceans stood still, as many told the story of the merman that fell in love with a man though it could not be possible. As one long ago had got their wish fulfilled, he did not, and his scales had dissolved into the sea to care for his lover.

Geoff never did get his tail, nor did he get his own desire of having someone to share his boat. The remaining space among his tattoos became filled with art of the merman with the blue scales and golden brown hair. He read books to the empty air, waiting for the merman to return from the reef, but his beard had grown gray and his fingers shook with every turned page. He did not stop until his own heart had stopped. His ashes scattered among the sea, to be finally reunited with the merman he had fallen in love with.

 


End file.
